Faces
by The Fandom Menace
Summary: Upon the death of her parents Alexandria Mathieu had no where to go, so Bobby Singer adopted her and took her in. Fifteen years later she is a hunter and the honorary sister of Sam and Dean Winchester. But what happens when she finds that both heaven and hell want her on their side? And most importantly, why do they keep saying she can change the course of the future?
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hi, guys! This is actually my first official fanfiction so I apologize for anything that might be off or any grammar mistakes etc. etc. Let me know what you think though!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Supernatural.

Prologue

Faces. For most people they're superficial, right there on top. For her though they've always been substratum. Some are plain, some are beautiful, and others are darker than dark. Most can only see the plain.

She was cursed with seeing the dark, the beautiful, and the plain. Some may call it a blessing, but if it's a blessing, why does it cause so much pain?

If it's a blessing, why couldn't she stop the death of her parents and little sister?

* * *

Left. Right. Left. Right.

Step. Step. Step.

Closer. Closer.

There.

Home, the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or a household.

For Alexandria Evadne Mathieu, it was known as the place where she could go into her room and hide away from everyone. Now that it was Summer break though she expected her mother to force her out of the house.

 _Go socialize with people, Alex. You can't always lock yourself in your room, Alex. Go be a normal kid, Alex._

 _But the faces, mom. They're so horrifying. Can't you see them? They're so dark, and horrifying. Why am I the only one who can see them?_

The young brunette girl, only fifteen years of age and fresh out of her Freshman year of high school, opened the front door to her home. She walked through the kitchen, not looking up as she greeted her parents.

"How was your last day of your Freshman year Alex?" Her father asked and she forced a smile onto her face as she turned to answer her father. The smile slid right off her face though the minute her eyes hit the face beneath her fathers.

"Alex?!" Her mother exclaimed as Alex took off up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She locked it and stumbled backwards. The girl landed on her bed, bracing herself with her hands as she breathed heavily.

"Alex, honey? What's wrong?" Her mother called, knocking on her door and she just shook her head, clenching her fists in her sheets.

"Just leave her be Helen, she's probably just tired," That was her father's voice, but not her father saying it, that much she knew.

Alex sat like that for what felt like hours before she could finally bring herself to move. She emptied out the contents of her sports bag onto her bed before putting other things in it. Clothes were shoved in first, followed by things used for personal hygiene and finally her laptop, laptop charger, and her cell phone charger.

She'd go to Sophie's for the weekend to clear her head, and then she'd come home.

Her bedroom door opened silently as she then made her way downstairs. It was quiet in her house, too quiet. Normally Kylie, her five year old sister, would be watching TV while her mother made dinner and her father did paperwork. The only thing she heard though was the sound of her mother's wind chimes out front.

The metallic smell hit her first, and she couldn't quite place what it was. All curiosity was killed though the minute she walked into the living room.

White carpet stained red, the bodies of her mother and Kylie, her father standing over them with a knife in hand.

When she'll tell the Winchester's about this years later, she'll always lay the most emphasis on the smirk her wore, the face beneath her father's face.

"Alexandria Mathieu, you're a special one, and a lucky one. I've been told to leave you alive under any circumstances," The thing said, and she shivered.

"Who are you?" She asked, wishing now that she knew where her parents hid the guns.

"You can call me Eligos, and trust me when I say you'll be seeing a lot of me," He, or at least she thought it was a he, replied, his smirk growing darker with each word.

"Why me?" She doubted he'd answer that, but she'd give herself props for asking.

"You were born to see the faces below the surface, the faces of angels and demons. You're going to be a powerful asset later on girly, but for now," He was suddenly in front of her and she blinked, a scream of terror escaping her mouth as she could now see the face fully.

"Sleep."

* * *

"Her parents and sister are dead John, and you heard what she said. She can _see_ the faces of demons. We can't just leave her here knowing that."

The two men had shown up claiming to be FBI agents, and Alex, being the stupid one she is, flat out said that they weren't FBI agents, but they weren't demons either.

That led to an intense talk with John Winchester and Bobby Singer, explaining to them what had happened, right down to her talk with the demon named Eligos. Now though, she sat in the kitchen with John's sons, Sam and Dean Winchester. The oldest, Dean, turned out to be the same age as her, though he was older by four months.

"Well I can't take her with me, I already have my own sons to worry about Bobby."

"Then I'll bring her with me."

Okay, what?

"So what, you'll just adopt her and train her to be a hunter? Just like that?"

From what she'd seen so far, that was kind of hypocritical of John.

"No, I'll adopt her and send her to school, I'll train her on the side."

So close from never having school again, damn. Too bad that wasn't going to happen.

"This is crazy."

"Everything we do is crazy."

She could hear the sound of their boots against the floor as they returned to the kitchen. John gave her a look while he walked, as if he was trying to figure out what made her tick. Bobby just looked at her as what she was, a child who had the misfortune of loosing her family.

"I'm going to talk to the social worker and fill out the papers. You're coming home with me."

And that, was the story of how it all started, and how she disappeared from the face of the earth.

Years later upon looking back, Alexandria Evadne Mathieu-Singer would always think about that if she hadn't agreed to go with Bobby Singer, she never would have found two brothers in Dean and Sam. She never would have found an uncle in John or a father in Bobby.

She would probably have been tossed through the foster care system and then found by demons, recruited into whatever dark army they wanted her for. Instead though, she wound up doing something much better.

Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Those words by Dean Winchester would drive her to do something that no one would ever expect from a human girl.

She'd save the world.


	2. Chapter One

Authors Note: Here's Chapter One all fresh and ready for you guys!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Supernatural

 **Chapter One**

It had been four months since they fought Lilith. Four months since the man she considered a brother was dragged down to hell.

It had been three months since she and Sam had gotten into an argument, one brought on by the both of them blaming themselves.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't sorry, but she'd also be lying if she said she had tried to look for Sam.

Her fingers fluttered across the keyboard of her laptop as she tried to find a case, anything to take her mind off of things.

Click. Click. Click.

Nothing.

Bobby had tried to cheer her up, even though he himself was mourning the loss of the man he considered a son. It had worked, at least for a little bit.

She had begun to see more demons around, but they were gone almost as quickly as they appeared. That wasn't it though.

She'd begun to see something else as well, not human, but also not demon. Something so beautiful that she would almost go so far as the call it heavenly. That is, if shebelieved in heaven.

Which she didn't.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by some sort of commotion downstairs, so she grabbed the gun she had been working on, trying to replicate the Colt, and ran downstairs. The last thing she expected to see was Dean Winchester.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed. She pulled out her other gun, the one with silver bullets and pointed it at him, only to be stopped by Bobby.

"Alex, no!" The man grabbed her by the wrist, forcing the gun down. "It's him, it's really him. I already did the tests," He reassured the girl.

She moved her eyes to the other man in the room, the one whom she had mourned for four months now and finally allowed tears to slip.

"Dean," She whispered as she met him half way, the two embracing in a tight hug.

They stood like that for a few minutes before she pulled away and punched him in the arm with all of her might.

"That is for getting yourself dragged to hell!" She snapped at him, and he gained a sheepish look on his face.

"I deserved that," He said, laughing slightly and shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Alex said, cooled down now.

"Look, I love this whole reunion thing, but how did you bust out?" Bobby asked Dean.

The eldest Winchester son sighed before telling them the story.

* * *

"That don't make a lick of sense," Bobby said as he walked into the next room with the other two.

"Yeah, you're preaching for the choir," Dean said as he took the towel Alex handed him, using it to wipe the holy water off of his face.

"Dean your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit-" Bobby started, only to get interrupted by Dean.

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject," Dean said and Alex noticed a strange look flash across his eyes.

"What do you remember?" Alex asked him softly, lightly laying a hand on his shoulder as she looked at him, searching for any signs that would give away if he was lying about what he said next.

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it," Dean said as Bobby sat down and Alex moved to lean against the windowsill, knowing that he was lying about not remembering," Sam's number's not working. He's uh… He's not..."

"He's alive as far as we know," Alex said, guilt rushing through her again as she realized that she probably should have gone after Sam right after their falling out, but she hadn't, and now they didn't know where he was.

"Good… Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?" Dean asked, turning so that he could face both of them at the same time.

"Sam and I had a bit of a falling out after you went… Down under," Alex began to explain," We were both blaming ourselves about who caused it to happen, and it led to us getting into a fight. After that he was dead set on heading out on his own."

"These last months haven't been easy, you know," Bobby said, before Dean could question the fighting,"For any of us. We had to bury you."

"Why did you bury me, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Bobby and I wanted you salted and burned, but Sam wouldn't listen. Practically forced us to bury you," Alex said, stuffing her hands into the pockets on her black leather jacket.

"Well, I'm glad he won that one," Dean said, and Alex was too. If Sam hadn't of convinced them not to salt and burn Dean, there was a good chance whoever had dragged him out of hell wouldn't have been able to.

"He said you'd need a body when he got you home something. That's about all he said," Bobby recounted.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, and she heard the suspicion in his voice. She was suspicious about this too, thinking that Sam had somehow managed to make a deal.

"He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he took off after the fight. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found," Bobby said, and Alex flinched at the mention of the fight.

"Oh, damnit Sammy," Dean cursed.

"What?" Alex asked, straightening up, it seemed like there was something he had yet to tell them about his back from hell story.

"Oh he got me home okay, but whatever he did, it's bad mojo," Dean said.

"What makes you so sure?" Alex questioned, moving so that she was standing next to Bobby, looking at Dean.

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this," Dean pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and she stared at the handprint on his shoulder.

"What in the hell?" Bobby asked as he stood up upon seeing the brand, and Alex silently agreed with him. To her eyes, it didn't seem like a demon left it, but maybe this was a new brand of demon. One that was meant to do what others couldn't.

"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out," Dean said.

"But why?" Alex asked. A demon wouldn't yank someone out of hell for nothing, that much she was positive of.

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

"You think Sam made a deal."

"It's what I would have done," Dean said, and the looks on everyone's faces grew grave.

"Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me… Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles… Social is 2-4-7-4… Thank you," Dean spoke into the phone before hanging up and crossing to the laptop that was on the table.

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" Bobby asked.

"You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?" Dean replied as he opened up the browser and typed in the website address. He reached over and picked up one of the many liquor bottles scattered around.

"Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?" Dean asked, a joking air in his voice.

"Like I said, last few months ain't been easy," Bobby replied and Dean held his gaze for a moment and turned to Alex.

"You haven't been drinking, have you?" He asked and the girl shook her head no.

"You know me, I'm not a heavy drinker, only a drink here and there. I don't feel like killing off any brain cells," She said, what she didn't say was that the few drinks she did have weren't drinks at all, more like whole bottles.

"Right," Dean said, not pushing the subject as he turned back to the laptop,"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Right near were you were buried," Alex said as she leaned forward to look over his shoulder.

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" He said, exchanging a look with the other two adults in the room.

"I'll wait out here while you convince Sam it's really you, call for me once you've hugged it out or something," Alex told Dean, patting him on the shoulder as she leaned against Bobby's car.

"You sure?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at the girl he considered a sister.

"Of course, now off you go," She said, shooing them away.

* * *

Alone with her thoughts now she leaned up against the car, chin tilted down towards her chest and her hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket. She kicked her feet back and forth, watching as her boots left scuff marks on the concrete beneath her.

She knew she should have went with them to talk to Sam, but this was the first time she was getting a chance to actually process the fact that Dean was back from hell. After four months of mourning his death, he was back. It was sending her emotions crazy, and that was driving her crazy.

They had no clue what had brought Dean back, even if there was a possibility that it was Sam, she doubted it. A demon would never release Dean Winchester from hell. Actually, they'd be more likely to drag him right back again.

So what did it?

Her musings were interrupted by a dark haired woman walking across the parking lot. It wasn't that which caught her attention though, it was the face beneath it, one she knew only too well.

"Ruby!" She shouted, grabbing her gun from her jacket.

The woman took one look at her before quickly running and she had no choice but to give chase. If she was here, and so was Sam, then that meant something was going on, something Sam wouldn't dare to tell anyone, specifically Dean.

She chased the demon down and alley, and got halfway down before she realized that she had escaped somehow. She cursed loudly and turned to go back only to run straight into someone's chest.

"Woah there girly, not so fast," Hands shot out to grasp her on either arm and she looked up.

The first thing she saw was a man, maybe thirty years old with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The second thing she saw was the face that was beneath that one.

"Miss me?" Eligos asked before quickly moving to cover her mouth so that she couldn't scream. He forced her into a door that was farther down the alley and slammed it shut behind him.

Alex ran towards the gun hat she had dropped on the floor only to be thrown backwards away from it. Eligos bent down and picked up the gun, setting it on a shelf out of her reach.

"You asshole!" She shouted, throwing a fist out to punch him, only to have that intercepted as well.

"I just wanna talk a little bit girly, no need to get angry," The demon said, and though his voice sounded soothing, his words were anything but in her ears.

"No need to get angry?! You killed my parents and little sister damnit!" She snapped right back at him, struggling in his grip as he moved to pin her against the wall.

"I did that on orders, just like I've been ordered to make sure you're ready to play your role in what's going to be coming up, so listen close girly," Eligos said, pushing her harder against the wall to make her shut up.

"What role?" Alex asked, and she couldn't deny that the words he spoke weren't making her curious, but she couldn't shake the fact that he could easily be lying to her.

"You were born with powers, powers that can be enhanced and added on to. There's only ever been one other human like you, and that was all the way back in the beginning. She died before she was even old enough to know what was special about her," Eligos began, finally releasing her and moving to stand a few feet away from her, hands clasped behind his back.

"We've known about you since before Lucifer was even cast into the cage, and we've always had orders to keep you alive. I can't explain all of it just yet, not for a little bit longer," Eligos told her, his voice turning stern.

"Like hell you can't tell me!" Alex growled. She wanted answers, like what damn powers she had that didn't involve being able to see just how ugly he was.

"Listen girly, there's a war coming, and hell _will_ have you on their side whether you like it or not," Eligos said before turning around and walking out of the door. "I can't stay much longer, not with them watching."

"What?" Alex questioned, who was them?

"Stupid angels ruin everything," She could hear Eligos mutter and she managed to get her gun and rush out of the door only to find the demon was gone.

"Angels?" She whispered as she stared at the wall in front of her. That didn't make sense. Angels couldn't exist. If they did, why would they have all these demons and monsters running around?

"Alex?!" A deep voice shouted and she recognized it was Dean right away. She turned to find him hurrying towards her and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"We thought something got you! What are you doing down here?" The Winchester questioned as he pulled away to stare her down.

"I'm fine. I just thought I saw something, turned out to be nothing," She lied giving Dean a smile as they began their trek back to the hotel.

Once they were there her eyes locked on Sam, and she knew then that she couldn't tell Dean about Ruby, and she couldn't tell either of them about Eligos or what he said, not yet.

Was he being serious about the angels? Or was that him just trying to get to her?

Either way, she knew the road ahead would be a long and hard one.


	3. Chapter Two

Authors Note: Here's Chapter Two! Sorry it took me so long to get up! I actually had planned to publish this weeks ago, but I've been doing nothing but playing Assassin's Creed games to the point that I've played them all about three times each. Anyway, I'm still looking for a Beta, so if anyone is interested contact… Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Supernatural

Chapter Two

"Bobby!" Pamela exclaimed, and with a grin on her face the psychic grabbed the man in a tight hug before turning to Alex who smiled and hugged her.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Bobby told the dark haired woman who shrugged.

"So, these the boys?" She asked, turning to look at Sam and Dean who were both watching her closely.

"Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, the best damn psychic in the state," Bobby said, introducing the Winchester brothers to her.

"Hey," Dean said, the look and tone of voice both extremely flirty, which caused Alex to role her eyes and smirk.

"Hi," Sam said awkwardly, knowing exactly what his brother was up to.

"Mmm, Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual," Pamela said to the eldest brother.

"If you say so," Dean replied with a shrug.

"Come on in," Pamela said, finally inviting them in and Alex walked in behind Bobby.

"So, you here anything?" Alex asked her, shoving her hands into the pockets of her black leather jacket.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why," Pamela replied, waving a hand.

"So what's next, a séance?" Alex asked her as she walked into the room where she knew Pamela did them.

"Yup, I'll try and see if I can see who did the deed," The psychic replied.

Alex was actually on really good terms with Pamela, since Bobby had brought her to the woman a while back when he had first adopted her. They'd been trying to find out how she had her powers, and if they could hunt down Eligos, but they hadn't been able to do either of the things.

Ever since she'd come to Pam a few times to ask for help in hunting down some demons here and there, maybe try to come into contact with a ghost.

"You're not going to… Summon the damn thing here?" Bobby exclaimed, looking at the woman.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal," Pam said, giving the people in the room a look.

"I'm game," Dean said, following her to the room where the séance was to be held.

Alex moved to help Pam set up, knowing that everyone wanted to get this done and over with. She laughed when Pam flirted with Dean after he talked about Jesse, and then when she flirted with Sam.

She remembered when Pam had been with Jesse, and she was glad that he wasn't around anymore, he hadn't been the best of guys. Yeah, he'd been a good hunter, but then he had turned into an asshole. He had sold his soul for information, and apparently they gave him a month.

She'd been the one to kill him after he became a demon.

Once everything was set up they all sat at the table which now had six lit candles in a circle right in the middle.

"Right. Take each other's hands," Pam started, and Alex joined hands with Bobby and Pam,"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched."

When Dean jumped Alex laughed slightly, shaking with silent laughter.

"Woah! Well, he didn't touch me there," Dean said, and Pamela grinned at him.

"My mistake," The woman said.

Dean looked at Bobby and Alex before shedding his outer shirt and rolling up his left shirt sleeve. Sam's eyes widened and Alex looked over at him, her eyes saying to leave it be for now.

"Okay," Pamela said as she laid her hand on the hand print on Dean's arm and began to chant.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle," She said this three times before a television flicked in to static and she still continued.

 _Castiel. My name is Castiel._

It was clear as day in her head, and she felt as if she'd heard that voice before. It was so powerful though, and she wondered instantly why she could hear it.

 _You must stop this now, it is too dangerous to look upon my true form._

"I invoke, conjure, and command… Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easily," Pamela said, her eyes squinting tightly.

"Castiel?" Dean asked and Alex looked over at him, the two of them the only ones with their eyes open.

"It's name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back," Pam said, turning her head slightly when she answered. When she started to chant again the table began to shake violently.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face.

 _Please, don't continue this._

"I conjure and command you, show me your face."

 _It's too dangerous._

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. "

 _My true form could harm you, please stop._

"I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Maybe we should stop," Bobby said as the static and the rattling of the table became more violent.

"I almost got it," Pamela said stubbornly, "I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

Suddenly the flames shot up several feet and Pamela began screaming, her eyes flying open, filled with a white-hot flame. She collapsed backwards and the rattling, static, and flames all died out.

"Call 9-1-1!" Bobby shouted as he caught the psychic, lowering her to the floor.

Sam ran into the next room while Dean crouched over Bobby and Pamela. Alex herself moved to the kitchen to grab a bowl. She quickly filled it with ice and water, grabbing a towel as Sam called the ambulence.

"They'll be here as soon as possible," He said, following her back into the other room. She quickly kneeled next to Pam and dipped the towel into the ice cold water before lying it over her eyes.

When the ambulance came she watched as they took Pam into it, Bobby deciding to ride with her into the hospital. So as she got into Bobby's car, she was left wondering.

Why could she hear Castiel?


	4. Chapter Three

Authors Note: So here is Chapter Three, finally. Now, I know exactly where I want this story to go, and the reason that I haven't updated is because I wanted to see where Season 11 is heading, and now with the first few episodes done, I feel like I have a good idea of which direction to take this. Now, I'm thinking of actually giving Chapters title names, would you guys like that? Also, I'm debating on if I should give you any spoilers as to who Alexandria's hunting partners will officially be as of season ten. Yes, she'll still be with the Winchester's, but she'll be going off on her own path on occasion.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Supernatural

Chapter Three

Perhaps one day they would listen to her when she tried to get their attention. At the moment though, the two were probably regretting shushing her when they'd been in the diner.

She'd heard Sam sneak out not too long ago and resisted the urge to grind her teeth together. She'd gotten thrown into the middle of the brother's lies before, and she didn't want to end up there again.

But she couldn't tell Dean about Sam and Ruby yet, not until she was sure that they were up to no good together.

Alex rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling from where she lay on the bed. Her reflection stared back at her, and she wondered who had came up with the idea of putting a mirror above a bed. Because they deserved a high five in the face.

 _Listen girly, there's a war coming, and hell will have you on their side whether you like it or not… I can't stay much longer, not with them watching… Stupid angels ruin everything._

 _Castiel. My name is Castiel._

The words continued to repeat in her mind, a never ending mantra that was followed by a flash of bright white light, a scream, and then it just repeated.

It repeated over and over again until she didn't fully believe that the words she had heard were what was really said. After all, doesn't the mind like to trick you into believing one thing happened even though it didn't?

Just as the depths of sleep began to embrace her the television flicked on, the sound of static following, and the radio soon followed.

"The hell?" She whispered as she pushed herself up to sit just as Dean woke up, running the sleep out of his eyes before he rolled to grab a shotgun.

"This has happened to me before," Dean said, trying to make himself heard over the noise that was filling the room.

"Where?!" Alex shouted back just as she heard a voice throughout the room.

 _Dean… Dean… Listen to me._

Was that,"Castiel?"

It was but a whisper from her, and she was sure that whatever was causing this couldn't hear her over himself.

Dean was crumpled forwards on the ground no, clutching both ears as the mirror on the ceiling suddenly shattered, she herself quickly pulling the blanket over her head as in succession all of the glass in the room shattered.

"Castiel?!" She shouted in confusion just as Dean screamed. The minute the name left her lips the voice stopped, and only a moment Bobby burst into the room as more glass shattered.

"Dean, Alex!"

Yes, summon whatever the hell this Castiel thing was, brilliant idea, right?

No, it wasn't.

She sat on one of the desks, a row of throwing knives next to her. Gold, Silver, Platinum, Aluminum, Iron, and just about every other metal that a hunter like her could get her hands on, which was surprisingly a lot. Maybe one day she'd even get something with diamond in it. She was sure there were a few monsters that could be taken out that way.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean questioned, causing Bobby to shoot him a look causing Dean to follow up with a simple,"Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

"You're a child," Alex said with a teasing smirk and a slight shake of her head.

"I'm older than you," Dean pointed out, as if that would give him any points.

"By like three months," Alex protested. There were both born in the same year, so did that card even count?

Just as Dean was about to reply a loud rattling shook the roof. She quickly grabbed the first knife next to her and slid off the table to her feet, holding herself in the perfect stance to throw. Dean and Bobby were next to her to the left, both of them armed with shotguns.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," Dean suggested, and she honestly hoped that he was correct. The past few days were probably the strangest so far, but she figured that whatever came through that door would definitely change things even more.

The door suddenly burst open followed by a shower of sparks as a man in a trenchcoat walked in. Except it wasn't a man.

The knife in her hand fell through her fingertips, landing upright in the ground as she took in the sight before her.

A brilliant white beneath the face of the man, a white that was rapidly clearing to reveal one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. A pair of jet black wings sprouting from his shoulders.

The concerned looks that came from Bobby and Dean were lost to her as she stared at the thing that was slowly coming closer, light bulbs exploding above him with every step.

Hadn't she seen something like him before?

A bright white, even brighter than the guy in the trenchcoat, a face that seemed to seer itself painfully into her mind. Three pairs of golden wings that seemed to rival the sun itself.

 _Sorry to say this, but I can't let you remember how I look. Or, at least not yet, Sugar. Sadly, I can't make you completely forget, not for me at least, so I'll lock the memories away until next time._

The hell?

She was brought back to reality as Castiel approached them, Dean taking hold of Ruby's knife and holding it up to strike.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned Castiel.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," Castiel replied, oblivious to the fact that Dean was probably not going to welcome him with open arms.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Dean said before bringing the knife downwards into the creature's chest.

Instead of killing Dean on spot, the winged thing looked down at the thing in it's chest unconcerned as it gripped the knife by the handle, pulling it out and letting it drop to the floor.

As Bobby moved to attack Castiel, without looking, grabbed the weapon and moved to touch his fingertips to Bobby's forehead, causing the man to crumple to the ground.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone," Castiel said, moving to touch his finger tips to Alex's forehead.

"Don't touch her!" Dean protested, but before he could move the creature's fingertips were against her forehead.

A moment later she was being pulled behind Dean who was attempting to now shield her from Castiel's gaze.

"So it's you," Castiel said, his gaze resting on her. She went to question what he meant but was rather rudely interrupted by Dean.

"This is between you and me jackass, leave her out of it," He said.

Castiel sighed and moved to look at the books on the table and she came out of whatever daze she'd been in and took the chance to move to Bobby's side, crouching over him to check for a pulse.

"Your friend is alive," Castiel said, flipping the pages of the book.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned as Alex stood and moved to his side.

"Castiel," The trenchcoat wearing creature replied as he turned to look at them once again.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?" Dean emphasized, obviously not doing well to control himself.

"I'm an angel of the lord," Castiel replied, and for a moment she could have sworn that the world itself had ceased roatating.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing," Dean denied, shaking his head.

"That's your problem Dean, you have no faith, and Alexandria, you used to pray, but you too ceased in your faith," Castiel said, and she remembered the simple times before her family was killed by Eligos and she'd stopped praying completely, stopped believing.

There was a flash of light and his wings spread out, the shadow of them finally appearing on the barn wall, and though she could already see them her eyes still widened slightly.

"If you really are an angel, you're a poor excuse for one," Alex finally spoke up, remembering how Pamela's eyes had been burnt out.

"You burnt out that poor woman's eyes," Dean continued for her when she found herself too swept up in emotions to continue.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking? Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong. Alexandria though, you are one, but I would say that your case is infinitely more special."

This caused confusion to seep through her as she took in what he said, but before she could comment, she was interrupted by Dean once more. If he did that one more time she was going to stab him.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean questioned the angel.

"This? This is a… a vessel," Castiel explained, which could explain why she could see the face beneath the vessel's, it was his true visage.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean questioned, this really going against his morals.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean said, denying what the angel was saying.

"He's telling the truth Dean, I can see… Him," Alex whispered to the man next to her.

"Right, and why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" The eldest Winchester questioned, looking to her and then back to the angel.

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel questioned, looking at Dean now with a curious look.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean questioned him once more.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you," Castiel said, looking Dean right in the eyes before his own shifted to Alex's.

"And you play a bigger role in this than you realize."


	5. Update

Hey, guys. It's me! I know, it's been a very long time since I've so much as touched this story. However, I come bearing good news. I've decided to begin working on this story again.

It won't be on this same version of it, I'm going to republish under a new name and new description, but I'll tell you when the new one is up. I'm also going to be making a Tumblr for Alex where you can keep an eye out for incoming updates and sneak peaks. It'll also include some insight into her past and her future.

For me, Alex is my pride and joy. I've been working with her for three years now, and I'm so proud of how far she's come both in my mind and on paper. Now that time has passed, I've managed to develop her into a deeper character than what she would initially have been. Her relationships with other characters are more complex, as well as her role in the grand scheme of things.

Now that we're going to begin her story again together, I hope that those of you that care will enjoy following her progress with me.

The new story won't be starting at the beginning of season four, but rather the beginning will consist of maybe five to ten chapters focussed solely on seasons one through three. There will be no prologue, but the beginning of her life as a hunter remains much the same. The only difference is that er backstory will slowly come forth as the story progresses, much like it would in a normal show. I'm still debating on a few names for the story, such as _Poetic_ or Chosen or even _Hot Blooded_ (yes it would be named after a song).

So, that brings us to the end of this update! The Tumblr link is in my description (the only thing there), and I hope that you guys are as excited as I am!


End file.
